As it is known, there are already present on the market various types of bindings for snowboards that, in general lines, have a strap that is arranged at the foot instep of the user.
EP-0 852 958 discloses a snowboard binding in which the closing strap is constituted, on one side, by a toothed strip which is connected to a ratchet lever or similar element which is supported on another portion of strap that is provided with two distinct pieces that allow to modify the useful length due to the fact that a portion is provided with a plurality of mutually spaced holes that are employed in a manner to be able to modify the effective length.
This embodiment, besides being undoubtedly complex from a manufacturing point of view, has not demonstrated itself advantageous concerning the optimal distribution of the forces and, moreover, renders difficult the application of covering elements that render the strap itself more comfortable for the foot of the user.